Alternate Ending-TROS
by countrygal15
Summary: Contains spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker. How I would've written the ending of the movie, basically. Ben lives, Reylo gets a happily ever after.


**Warning, this has major spoilers for the Rise of Skywalker movie. This is a spoiler warning for the Rise of Skywalker, read this at your own risk. I do not own Star Wars, LucasFilms, or Disney, otherwise I would've made this fic canon. I know this isn't perfect, but this is my attempt at making the ending just a bit more satisfying, for me at least. Feel free to leave a comment.**

* * *

"You think you're enough to stop me? The disgraced Skywalker and a nobody from nowhere? I have the might of the Sith! You are nothing!"

The former Emperor cackled madly as he watched the young couple struggle against the Force being used to keep them still. He could sense their bond, how the girl used her own powers to heal him from a fatal blow.

"You two will perish together!"

He began sucking the Force energy out of both of them, feeling his old self returning. The girl cried out in pain, while the boy kept his eyes and mouth tightly shut. He let them both fall to the ground as he stood up properly for the first time in decades. Another cackle echoed throughout the enormous cavern as the Sith cheered on.

So caught up in his supposed victory that he didn't see the boy struggling to reach for the girl, finally clasping his hand around hers. The girl squeezed back. As weak as they were, as fragile as their bond was, they were able to send a silent message to each other.

_Together? Together._

They both stood up, using their hands to lift each other. The Emperor watched as they turned to face him.

"I am Ben Skywalker," the boy said in a clear voice, "I have the Force, like my mother and uncle and grandfather before me. I am the last living Skywalker."

"I am Rey from Jakku," the girl said, "I am the last Jedi. _You_ are not my legacy."

The Emperor laughed. "You foolish children. Your coming together will be your undoing!"

He sent out a bolt of lightning from his hands. The couple quickly recalled their weapons and held them up to block the attack, groaning and grunting. Palpatine snarled and pushed more power towards them. Ben and Rey struggled against it, keeping each other focused through the Force.

_Be with me. Be with me. Be with me._

With astonishing difficulty, they crossed their blades and began to push back against the Emperor. The recoil from the lightning started to burn and melt the Sith's flesh away, and he screamed in agony as he vanished into nothing. As he died, the Emperor sent out one final burst of energy, separating the couple and causing them to fly back.

* * *

The battle raged above as the Final Order ceased to be, all of the starships sent hurtling to the ground.

* * *

Ben woke up first, gasping for breath as an unknown gaping pain, unlike anything he felt before, took hold of him. He looked around desperately until his eyes landed on Rey across the room, who was lying still. The pain grew greater as he dragged himself across the floor and scooped her up into his arms.

"No. No. Rey. Rey, please." He kept repeating, holding her closer to him, "Rey, please. Please no."

She didn't move, her eyes staring forward unnaturally and her skin colling rapidly. He held her against his chest, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Suddenly a sense of calm overcame him. He knew what he had to do. He placed his hand over her and shut his eyes, begging and pleading that this would work, that she could come back to him. He took a deep breath and focused, putting everything he had into this monumental task.

_Ben. _

_Ben._

He didn't dare open his eyes, even as the voices grew louder.

_Ben. _

_Ben. _

He kept his focus, even as he began to grow weak. If this was the last good thing he did, it would be worth it.

Suddenly he felt another hand gently cover his. He opened his eyes to see Rey looking at him. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were sparkling and she was alive.

"Ben." She said, and it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. He didn't dare move, just in case it was a cruel trick of fate. She reached out to cup his face, and suddenly she was kissing him. He kissed her back, so incredibly happy that she had come back to him.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another. Ben smiled widely, the first one in a long long time.

"I love you," he said suddenly, already knowing her answer but wanting to say it anyway, "I love you, Rey."

"I know," she said breathlessly.

Suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backward.

"No no no!" Rey cried out, "No, please. Ben no." She cradled his face as tears began streaming down her face. His life force was giving out, he had used everything to bring her back. She cried even harder, unwilling to let go of him.

"Please. I love you. Don't leave me."

A blue light appeared over her, and she looked up to see the ghosts of Jedi past looming over them. The one in the front, a man with wavy hair like Ben, smiled fondly over the two.

"I wouldn't want my story to have an ending like this," he said, looking over at the old man beside him.

"It would be a shame, Ani, for my namesake to die without experiencing everything the Light has to offer." The old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

Luke nodded affirmatively as another ghost appeared beside him. Leia looked over her son's body.

"I wish we had more time together," she said sadly, "But he deserves another chance."

They all reached out towards Ben. Rey watched in awe as a blue glow emitted from their hands and into Ben's body. After a minute, the ghosts faded away, leaving the couple alone again.

Rey looked down at Ben and placed her head on his chest. It was slow and it was weak, but his heartbeat was there. She gasped in relief as the reality hit her. They had faced Palpatine, and they had both survived. She kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him. She stayed there with him, counting the seconds between his shallow breaths.

After a while, she felt him stirring against her body and she sat up to look at him. His eyes jerked open and darted around the room until they landed one Rey's face.

"I thought-"

"Everyone deserves another chance." She simply said.

She helped him sit up, holding his hand as tightly as she could. She suddenly recalled that night in the hut, when they touched hands for the first time. So much time had passed since that moment. He looked at her. "I can't go with you, Rey."

She nodded. The Resistance wouldn't accept him. How could they, after everything he had done? But she wouldn't leave this place without him. He brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"We'll find a middle ground," he said, "We'll find our own way."

She kissed his one last time and stood up, reluctantly letting go of Ben's hand. She paused for a moment, looking at him slowly, taking in the sight of his face.

"I'll come back to you, sweetheart," she said, "I promise." Ben nodded, a content smile on his face. With that, she ran out of the room and back to Luke's ship.

* * *

On the desert planet of Tattooine, Rey looked out over the abandoned farm. It took some digging, but she had finally managed to find Luke's old home. With Finn and Poe's blessing, she found her way here to pay tribute to the Skywalker family.

She spent some time looking through the sand-covered rooms, finding old junk buried underneath. She emerged from the house, grasping Luke and Leia's lightsabers in her hands. Part of her wanted to leave them here, as a testament to their legacy, but what good was a legacy buried in the sand?

"Excuse me."

Rey looked over to see an old woman staring curiously at her.

"It's been a long time since anyone has come around these parts," the old woman said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rey." She responded.

The old woman frowned. "Rey who?"

Before Rey could answer, a ship suddenly appeared overhead. She turned to watch the ship land close by. The door opened, revealing a man with dark hair, dressed in faded gray and black clothes. He stepped off the ship, casting his gaze across the farm at the farm, then finally landing on Rey. She smiled at him and turned back to the old woman.

"Rey Skywalker," was all she said before breaking into a run. The man began running towards her, his movements carefree and unrestrained. They met in the middle, nearly colliding into one another as the bond hummed in pure elation.

"Ben."

"Rey."

Their lips captured each other as they stood there, letting the setting twin suns shine their fading light over them. When they finally pulled away from each other, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Millennium Falcon. They both took their seats in the pilots' chairs, and they looked at each other.

"Where to now, sweetheart?" Ben asked.

Rey smiled.

"Anywhere we like. We have a whole galaxy to explore."


End file.
